pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Starting guide/@comment-24465469-20140125125521
I just killed the 3rd boss !! My caracter statistics : lvl 18 Berserker Warrior Strength 15 Heath 105 Gold collected 10054 Maximum depth 17 but i died and revived just in the next next level :( So sad, I had : - 4 wands: firebold wand, the rooting wand (I don't know exact name, but it roots ennemies and yourself if you are too close, it also create grass), slowness wand and poison wand +1, - like 7k gold, almost all potions, including 17 health potions, 7 fire potions, etc.. - 5 identify scroll, 2 challenging scroll, panic blast scroll, terror scroll etc.., -Scale Armor +3 :12 tier-3 or 4 (they yellow one), absorbtion up 20 points per attack. - Sword +6 :8 tier-3 average damage is 21 points er hit. - Ring of Mending+2 (increase body's regenerative properties. - Ring of Cleansing +2 (deacrese duration of negative effects. - item to store scrolls - item to store seeds - revieve item - paralytic dart - incendiary dart - shuriken - axes I'm not dead yet (i revived via item), my inventory is now empty :'( A few tips in this game, that you might dont know: - if there is barricade in the level, it is 100% sure that in this same level you can find, a firebold wand OR fire seef OR fire potion. - if there is a room with fishes, it is 100% sure that in this same level you can find an invisibility potion. Some advices : - I would advise you to play with warrior, I really think that it is much more easier. why ? Because, you can wear better armours, and use better weapons. This is a big point, because I'm praticly sure that you cannot kill survive with wizard after deapth 6. After depth 6, there will be many wizard gnolls, they can attack you with tunder (ranged attack), it is a rather strong attack (0-9 against warrior), whereas they are very weak with melee attacks. They can almost 2 shots wizards (because wizards got low strenght , so they cannot wear heavy armors) When warrior eat ration food and mystery meats, it heals them. Very useful in 10 first depths. - be sure to know the effects of ALL potions AND scrolls BEFORE the first boss. - Mystery meats : - because eating mystery meats has random effects, to prevent one of the effect, that is burning, I will advise you to eat ALL mystery meats on water. - /!\ IMPORTANT AND VERY USEFUL INFORMATION about mystery meat : If you burn a mytery meat, it will become grilled meat ! And it will remove ALL NEGATIVE EFFECTS, so it will become a perfectly safe and clean steak. About levels : - in the first level ALL doors are shown. - since the 2nd level all doors are not shown, and there are many traps . I got to go , am going to complete/edit my comment later. Hope it helps ;) (Already played more than 250 games :P)